zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 93
Suggestions Byrne vs. Linebeck Both start out with negative/indifferent feelings toward Link but become loyal to him over the course of the game. They both attack the antagonist to protect Link and Zelda and have something awful happen to them as a result. -'Isdrakthül' 01:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes! Yes! Oh yes! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay this one is really good. I like it.-- C2' / 01:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Linebeck takes advantage of you, Byrne is attempting to kill you. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one for being a new user- kinda new, oh! you know what I mean... Super duh... 02:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Very good suggestion. I like this a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like. -'Minish Link' 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : ... this is amazing! I'm a huge Linebeck fan, but seeing him up against Byrne suddenly makes me realize how much I cared about the other character as well. Now I have to work out some awesome inner conflict. Portal-Kombat : : One of the most creative and original suggestions I've seen in a while. I like the combatants, the connections, and the theme of the fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 09:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Isdrakthül-chan's first suggestion. My eyes are welling up ∏o∏. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I'm not a fan of either of these characters (having never played PH or ST) but what can I say? It's got some nifty connections and it's a good fight. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I've been trying to get Staven in the temple since I first seen the guy. Of course the only match up I could get was against onox using horrible connections but it would of made a good fight in the end. this wins too Oni Link 15:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but I kinda have to agree with Baltro a little.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this.Ingo the great (talk) 17:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER : =D --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Yeah! - McGillivray227 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : It works DmerkaGU10 05:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Geez, this has GOT to be a record of some sort... --AuronKaizer ''' 22:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :ÜBER' : LET'S JUST SEE BYRNE IN THE TEMPLE. Sir Real (talk) 22:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Epic win. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Argorok vs. Helmaroc King Resuggesting with different connections: Battle of the super Kargoroks thatcause continuous problems for Link prior to the actual boss fight. Furthermore, part of each said battle involves damaging or removal of armor of some kind. Lastly, both participants have the behavior to circumnavigate the stage, occasionally scraping their talons across it5, trying to slash at Link while doing so.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections, but I'm just not interested. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : You read my mind I swear it. I was planning on suggesting this next week (not this week though because I really want the above one to win) Oni Link 15:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. Kinda uninteresting though.'-- C2' / 20:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : I think it's good. Nice boss battles. Portal-Kombat : : Argorok is not a Kargorok, he's a fire blasting dragon. Doesn't seem like a fair fight to me. --Lincas1 22:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :: : And Skeldritch vs. Stallord IS a fair fight?! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. Uber meh. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Me like it! - McGillivray227 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Ummm, I believe I said this last time, but...Argorok isn't a Kargoroc by any definition. Bird =/= dragon. Names may be similar and both may fly that's where it ends. That said, the other connections are decent and I can't quite bring myself to oppose. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 09:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Kargoroks in TP=/=birds. Obiviously lizards.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems a little too obvious to me. Sir Real (talk) 22:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Birds! Super duh... 02:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) [[Impa|Impa (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Sahasrahla I came up with this crazy suggestion in the IRC and actually found some good connections for it. Also, we're low on suggestions, so I might aswell throw this crazy train into the mix. Both Sahasrahla and Impa are important figures in Kakariko Village; Sahasrahla is the elder of the village, and Impa opened the town to everyone. They also have a connection with the Sages/Ancient Sages/Seven Wise Men, Impa IS one, and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. Both of them have ties to Princess Zelda and are old Hylians pointy eared people =P; although Impa is a great deal younger. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome! You picked a bad week to suggest it though... --AuronKaizer ' 15:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Impahasrala! Sorry, couldn't resist.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice, nice. I like it because I guess it's kinda crazy, and good connections. -'Minish Link' 16:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Love it! Too bad this looks to be a good week. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Re-suggest this in a couple weeks, and make sure your the first one to suggest, and I can deffinately see this one making it. It is well thought out, and pretty creative.'-- C2' / 20:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one too --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Gets my vote on creativity alone. Portal-Kombat : : Wise Man vs Wise Woman. I like it, but Impa is a Sheikah, not a Hylian.--Lincas1 22:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :: : Wow, uber fail on my part. I just saw the ears and...yeah, BLONDE MOMENT. Anyway, this was mostly a joke fight, but I'm stunned by all the support, so I'll resuggest this for the 101th fight. Thanks guys =D -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: : You seem to assume that this will lose. -'Isdrakthül' 22:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Isdrakthül' 22:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative and good... Yeah! - McGillivray227 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I think that Sahasrahla may be Impa's descendant. He is the Elder of the town she made. Serious business. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Dunno what to say, really. It's not that I don't like it, but...not sure. Can't support it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 09:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The article is Impa, not Impa from OoT. Super duh... 02:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Do you have another reason, or is that seriously why you opposed it? --AuronKaizer ' 03:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :: : Uh, there isn't an article, as far as I am aware, solely about Impa from OoT. What do you want me to do, conjure an article up from thin air just for this suggestion? Get real. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 07:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Next time just put "Impa" if this way bothers people. We consider them all the same character anyway even if you are directing it at the OoT version. This is also how people generally tend to do it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: : It isn't the best (see suggestion #1) and dang! She gained a LOT of weight! Super duh... 20:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : So, ''is that your only reason? -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Finally, this is what I've needed. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] Skeldritch vs. Stallord These are two huge skelatal bosses that are fought in a desert-like region. They both are also both defeated by smashing their spine one vertebra at a time, leaving Link to battle the head. --Lincas1 21:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Memorable, creative boss fights. Some people might say Stallord would win but after playing Take 'Em All On countless times, Skeldritch's battle never fails to impress me. Portal-Kombat : : Oh no. Not this again. See here. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It was suggested before, and stomped into the dirt like a Goomba. No, no and no again. I really didn't like Stallord's fight, it aggravated me more than anything -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 21:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Yawn, yawn, yawn, snore, snore, snore. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Stallord will destroy.. Not fair in the least bit and I don't like it in general. - McGillivray227 19:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : : We've stayed away from Stallord fights for a while now and I'd hate to see the peace end like this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 09:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The Stallord fight is severely overrated just because it's kind of fun. He's stomped every single opponent he's had in the ToC. Even when we did Dominion Rod vs Spinner, the Spinner won ''because people connected it with the Stallord fight''. Diachronos (talk) 11:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually suggested this a while back. So...yeah. Whatever. Sir Real (talk) 22:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Not memorable at all. And Stallord always wins so this is a big no.-- C2' / 10:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I like your conections DmerkaGU10 02:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I believe this is hellweek fight, right? Super duh... 02:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Minish Link' 20:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not just saying this to be contradictory (that's only 1/4 the reason). The connections are good, and Skeldritch was fun. -- 'Haru Mclean Namikaze' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Aquamentus vs. Stagnox At this point, there's no way it'll win, but I just want to see how it does. Both bosses are found in forest-related dungeons(Aquamentus in The Eagle, which is inside a tree, and inside the Gnarled Root Dungeon, which is also inside a tree; Stagnox in the Forest Temple). They are both easy bosses, despite their size. They're both winged, quadrupedal bosses who tower over Link. Both have a single horn, used to gore Link. Aquamentus from Zelda Game Watch is beaten with a bomb, and Stagnox is defeated with Blastworms. Sir Real (talk) 22:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Oppose for the idiocy behind suggesting this when two fights are clearly going to dominate you. Support for having the bravery to do so. We come out with neutral... and that is good because I am neutral on the fight as a whole anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : A lot of things I don't like about this... eventually, the connections feel stretched and includes subjectivity as well. I don't feel it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't feel it either. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Don't like that much and I got to say that I never heard the word "gore" used as a verb... - McGillivray227 01:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : I don't know if it started this way or if it just emerged from constant misuse of the word, but the term "gore" is officially considered a verb by at least one definition, which basically means to cause "gore" as in the noun (especially used in regards to gore by stabbing). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 10:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : That is a grammatically correct way to use the word gore. Usually it means to stab or bloody someone/something. Such as, "Link gored Ganondorf with the Master Sword".-- C2' / 10:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said. Portal-Kombat : : Umm...no. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 10:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : It just seems that you made too many "leaps of faith" in your connections.-- C2' / 10:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I see that you're trying your hardest to match up a Spirit Tracks boss. -- 'Haru Mclean Namikaze' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: ; Nah, I just noticed the connections and decided to suggest it. If I were desperate for a Spirit Tracks boss, I'd suggest something vs. Byrne. Sir Real (talk) 21:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I see connections, and it is decent, but no way it will win. Sorry. Super duh... 02:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I actually like this one. Not that it'll make a difference. You also missed the obvious one they're both the first bosses of each game Oni Link 17:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments Sorry if i'm not allowed to comment here, but since i'm not voting... Anyone know what we should do for the 100th week? that is pretty special, and it would be good to start planning now.Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :That is a good point. I personally think that it should be where only major characters that appear in multiple games can be suggested in fights. But, that's just what I think. I'm not trying to make anyone agree with me. 21:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally would like to see a 3-way fight. Something like Link vs. Ganon vs. Zelda. But thats just me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Twinrova vs. Fraaz vs. Gleeok vs. Frypolar! Just kidding. I think we should have a normal fight. -'Isdrakthül' 22:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ganon vs. Ganondorf maybe? Super duh... 23:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No. They're the same person. -'Isdrakthül' 23:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have I good (my opinion) fight in mind DmerkaGU10 05:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know this is probably the least favored viewpoint, but I personally am of the opinion that we should just treat it as a normal week..."themed" fights, whether they be holiday-based or lame attempts to make the fight "special" don't appeal to me. I mean, it's cool to have it that way and all, but the fights themselves are usually pretty lame. Link vs. Ganon vs. Zelda is a good example. It applies to almost the entire series in the whole trio with the Triforce, three main characters, etc. thing, but the fight is so deliberately made just for the occasion that it makes it that much more uncreative (which is hard to do with a fight like that...), and thus even less appealing. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 09:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's what I meant when I said that we should have a normal fight. -'''Isdrakthül 13:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::This is probably a terrible suggestion, but how about instead of having a fight between stuff from the series, have it be a fight that has to do with the site? Sir Real (talk) 22:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Like what? MyHome vs. Recent Changes? If it's user vs. user, I will oppose the fight and refuse to vote if it wins. -'Isdrakthül' 23:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Didn't think it would be very popular. Sir Real (talk) 23:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd be willing to consider it if you could give examples of good fights that work like that, but I can't think of any good ones. -'Isdrakthül' 23:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think something quite different would be a good idea for the big 1 0 0. The 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Shrinking this a little. Since it's 100, let's do a 4-way fight, since 100 in binary is 4 in decimal. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn ::::::Link vs Zelda vs Ganondorf vs Tingle? nʞıɐɹ 01:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No. -'Isdrakthül' 01:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) The only thing I can think of for a 3-way fight that might do well would be something like Majora vs Malladus vs Vaati, the three of them being the biggest villains in the series after Ganon/Ganondorf. Diachronos (talk) 13:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Aside from Vaati who appears in 3 games, that is completely your opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, what Joe said. Actually, I think the 3 biggest villains besides Ganondorf would be Vaati(3 games), Twinrova(technically 3 games), and Agahnim(2 games, 3 if you count Link's Awakening). Sir Real (talk) 21:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::i like Haru's idea of a four-way-fight. it just seams like it would be savage. 22:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think a four-way fight between the most appearing villains is a good idea (though I'm good with 3-way, too). -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :::::Honestly, I think a "middle rode" would be the best route to take. The fight should feature some pretty big characters, not that are not Link, but at least have a couple of connections.'-- C2' / 23:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think we should just stick to the regular fights DmerkaGU10 02:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's the 100th week! That deserves some kind of celebration or sign of recognition...or something. Sir Real (talk) 11:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think Dark Link versus Link would be pretty cool. Equally sided. Would entertain some people. But the only problem would be finding the connections. If we do a three sided fight, Navi vs. Tatl vs. Teal would be pretty cool. Or we could do four sided, Navi vs. Tatl vs. Teal vs. Midna. OR MAYBE EVEN A FIVE SIDED FIGHT Navi vs. Tatl vs. Teal vs. Midna vs. Elzo. Or six sided and add the King of Red Lions!!! yeah, um, just totally disregard my suggestion for five sided and four sided and six sided, i got carried away thinking of the people that help you along through the game. --Jäzzi (talk) 18:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It was excessively random anyway since Tael is never even your sidekick. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I always find it strange how he just disappears after the big crucial cut scene we're they are reunited. When I first played it I thought I was going to have two fairy's for the final dungeon. I also foolishly thought there was going to be a final dungeon Oni Link 18:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that all of the suggestions for the 100th week should be something special, then we decide upon the best fitting suggestion. The 18:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: In response to the Navi vs. Tatl vs. Tael suggestion, I never want to see Navi in a fight, and I would strongly oppose any Navi fight. She'd get beaten into the dirt by haters and that ain't fair. In response to everything else, I agree with TM. It needs to be something special, at least. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wanna see Navi and Midna in one. That would be pretty cool. Because some (okay a lot) of people hate Navi, and some (very small number) like her. And some people like Midna, and some hate her. Oh, never mind that suggestion, it'd be very one sided. And I know where TM would stand on that already. And where ShutUpNavi would stand, and a lot of other people. --Jäzzi (talk) 19:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"And I know where TM would stand on that already." Hah! I agree with Stars's opinion to not let Navi die. The 19:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It would be pretty halirious. She wouldn't even get pity votes. --Jäzzi (talk) 19:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC)